


Dean and Castiel’s adventures in love, first kisses, and other mushy stuff

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Dean is beating himself up about accidentally kissing Cas, but then Cas comes to his room…





	1. Kiss and tell, or “ASK CHUCK IF YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME!”

_I screwed everything up._ Dean repeats in the back of his mind.

He’d kissed him. He’d kissed Cas, and ran away. 

He’d known for years that he loved Cas, but he’d been so careful about it.

Until that moment. 

Jack had been picking stuff up at the store with Mary, and Sam was in his room, doing research. So it had just been the two of them. And Cas had looked so beautiful in that moment, leaning up against one of the tables and smiling. He hadn’t even thought about kissing him, it just happened. 

Maybe he could blame it on the beer, although Cas knew he only had one that afternoon.

Cas probably hated him. 

 

Damn all those years of reminding Cas about personal space. 

Damn all the years he’d felt this way.

Damn feelings.

 

He had initially thought it would go away. He wasn’t even supposed to be attracted to men! There were those guys in high school that he’d had crushes on, but those always seemed to go away after a few weeks. This was going on ten years!

Damn angel. Why’d he have to be so… him? 

 

He was sure Cas hated him. 

 

It’d felt so right. He’d thought, even fantasized, about kissing Cas before, but this wasn’t anything like he’d expected. Cas’ lips were unbelievably soft and tasted slightly like honey, and it was both the best and worst kiss he’d ever had.

But it wasn’t right. He’d crossed so many lines. And, to make it worse, he’d hurt one of the few people who he’d ever cared about.

He could try and explain it away, he could tell Cas how he felt, or he could ignore that it happened. He really didn’t want to do any of it, but he knew he had to apologize. He couldn’t not apologize.

 

He stopped obsessing about it for a minute after noticing someone had stopped right outside of the door. They stood there for at least a minute before turning and walking quickly down the hall. 

Dean threw himself towards the door frantically and pulled it open.

“Cas? Wait!” He yelled down the hall.

Cas stopped, and turned around.

“Uh,” he smiled shyly, like a kid who’d just gotten caught with the cookie jar. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, listen. I’m sorry about _that_ thing that happened earlier. It won’t happen again. I’m really sorry.”

Cas’ face fell. 

“Oh. Alright, Dean.” He said quietly.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Dean finally spoke up again.

“You know what? No. I love you Cas. I’m sorry, but I’m in love with you, but you don’t need to worry. I won’t let that happen again.”

Dean stepped backwards, looking down, and Cas stepped forwards with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed for Dean’s hand, and Dean looked up at him.

“Dean, I love you too. I have for a long time.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“You- I… You love me?”

Cas nodded, and their eyes met.

“FINALLY! YOU TWO WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! ASK CHUCK IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME!” Sam yelled from somewhere else in the bunker.

“Nosy bitch!” Dean yelled.

“JERK!”

Cas chuckled.

“Uh, here, let’s go in my room.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and gesturing to the door.

Cas walked in, and Dean followed him.

“So, what happens now?” Cas asked.

“Maybe this?” 

Dean kissed him softly. 

He counted the second Cas started kissing back as the best moment of his entire life.

He finally had Cas, so what was next? He wrapped his arms around Cas and let all his thoughts melt away. That could all come later.


	2. Confusion and delay, or “SAM? GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

The second Mary and Jack were back from the store, Dean pounced.

“Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure Dean, are you ok?” She asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah. Actually, I’m great! Cas and I are together.”

“Honey, that’s great, but I already knew that.”

“What? We just got together an hour ago.”

Mary looked confused.

“Really? I thought you had been together for at least a year before I got here.” 

“I thought you were married! I asked Sam about it, and he said not to mention it.” Jack piped in, tilting his head slightly.

“Ok, what the hell? SAM? GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Dean yelled. “Cas? You too, buddy!”

Cas ran in, shirt unevenly buttoned, and wearing a pair of Dean’s sweatpants. He slowed down a little when he saw that they were all just standing there and not in eminent danger, and stopped rather closely to Dean. Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it, and Cas smiled at him.

Sam, however, took his time walking in and sitting down at the table, much to Dean’s annoyance.

“Ok, now that we’re all here,” He said, glaring at Sam. “How many of you thought me and Cas were together? Cas, put your hand down baby, I meant before today.”

Cas followed Dean’s order, and visibly relaxed. Everyone else, however, kept their hands up.

“Ok, I need reasons. Mom, you first.”

“The way you look at each other, it’s just so intense and intimate, I guess I just assumed…” Mary said thoughtfully, after a few seconds.

“Sam?” 

“Listen, you are and have been obviously, head over heels, in love for as long as you’ve known each other, and I could list a hundred reasons, but you don’t want me to. Trust me. I’ll let you two figure that stuff out on your own.” Sam told him.

“Whatever Gandhi. Jack, you’re up.”

“I was in Cas’ head and I experienced some of his feelings, and then I met you and experienced yours.” The young nephilim said simply.

“Jack, come here.” Cas said.

He walked over nervously, and the angel hugged him.

Mary joined in, and soon the brothers were part of it too.


End file.
